Nameless Fetus (Legacy)
"Calling its name is such a cheap price. In comparison that we had to sacrifice a life of employee in order to silence it. I think I have made an excellent choice of selecting you as the manager..." - Angela The Nameless Fetus (O-01-15-H) is a large infant Abnormality dripping with "an unidentified yellow-brown slime". It has no legs, and has a large, fat body with a mouth stretching across its abdomen. Ability Its special ability is "Where's Mommy?". Once its mood becomes bad, its room will start to change as a warning to the player. Once the effect starts to become more clear, teeth will appear inside the containment room. When this happen, Nameless Fetus will start to scream and cry, dealing constant psychological damage to all the employees in the department, and decreasing the mood of other Abnormalities in the same department very quickly. If this happens, the only option the player has is to sacrifice an employee in the same department to make Nameless Fetus stop crying. However, the player does not get to choose which employee is sent as a sacrifice; the game will randomly select one employee or clerk via a roulette. The roulette does not included panicked employees. Once the selected employee arrives in Nameless Fetus' room, it will devour the employee and its mood will max out. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown. Caretaking The Nameless Fetus responds best to nutrition and amusements. It hates violence, and doesn't care for cleanliness or consensus. The player should be cautious and not keep it out of their sight for too long, because it may begin to cry without them knowing. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces the most energy when it's at its happiest. It produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. Nameless Fetus' mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 55%, it will feel distressed, between 55% and 85%, it will be neutral; and above 85%, it will feel happy. * "When the mood rating of Nameless Fetus is in a bad state, anomaly occurs in the Nameless Fetus isolation chamber." * "After leaving the containment room for a certain period of time, Nameless Fetus started to cry." * "Employees who heard a Nameless Fetus cry complained of a headache. In addition, each time a cry was heard, the mood rating of the Abnormalities in the department such as Nameless Fetus showed a slight decrease." * "When Nameless Fetus is crying, you can order only sacrifice work." * " employees were selected in Roulette for sacrifice work. The # 0 employee quietly walked into the Nameless Fetus containment room. After a few moments of noise, Nameless Fetus stopped crying." Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "The creature takes the shape of an unborn fetus. Its skin is covered with a sticky slime-like liquid and many little visible veins. The creature's abnormally bulged eyes are usually closed. The creature always seems unsatisfied but exactly what it needs are is undetermined. It has a great obsession to being 'fed' and if it is not 'fed' regularly, its stress levels rise drastically. When it reaches a certain level of stress, it cries out loudly with a cry that mentally harms all who may be around the creature." * "Excerpt from Interview Log #2-49#2-49 Employee F2706: "I've never seen it smile. It always seems to want something, but we can't ever fulfill it. I guess it's because that as its unsatisfied needs are so strong, when it cries, it is very destructive. When I was new here, none of my colleagues would tell me exactly what the 'feed' was. I thought it was milk or something else that little children consume. It is a child after all, even with all that grossness, but no. It only eats human flesh. Can you believe it? To stop it from crying, we have to hold a draw every once in a while. Do you know what that means?"" * "Observation Log 1-431: When I first heard that the 'Fetus without a Name' needed to be fed, I thought we need to feed it like with a spoon. It looked too weak to do anything and its mouth wasn't fully developed. And when I found out that the creature eats meat, I thought it would need to be first chewed by someone so it would become soft. When I asked my colleague about that, he laughed and said 'no that's ridiculous, we just need to leave the food and go'. But I still wondered how that creature can eat stuff. Do we serve it the succulent kind of steak that isn't even available for us in the cafeteria? Out of curiosity, I decided to sneak a peek of the feeding process. Only level 3 or higher employees are assigned to that project, but I was able to attend with a fake excuse that I was covering for someone. And I watched nervously. Would my lie be worth it? Some people came along with some large plastic bags. Does it eat that much? And when they opened the bags, I could only gape in horror. They were human corpses. And the child ate it. How? I don't want even want to imagine it. It had a large scar on its stomach; I really thought it was a kind of scar. Like a large flower, its stomach would open, dripping with slimy liquid. It was the greediest creature in the world. That night, I became a vegetarian." * "I am Pauly. I started working for Lobotomy since two days ago. My parents are very proud of me for entering such a big company. My friends are envious of me. I'm making a lot of trouble right now. But someday, I will be as capable as my co-workers." * "There is special event in our company held only for the employees. No-one knows when or why this event is being held. Even my colleague who worked for 5 years doesn't seem to know. When this event starts, a giant roulette spins. Then, everyone stops what they were doing and stare at the roulette to see who is going to be selected. The names of every single employee are written on the said roulette. Nobody knows who will be selected. Whoever that might be, they are extremely lucky. Their family will be gifted with unimaginable fortune. They promote and transfer to another branch of the company. It's called "Central headquarter". In central headquarter, you don't have to worry about being attacked by monsters, or bid farewell to your dead co-workers. My boss, [REDACTEDREDACTED" * "When the roulette chooses [REDACTEDREDACTED" * "The manager has right to hold a special event for employees without specific occasion. When the event starts, a giant roulette spins and selects one of the employee's name. Selected employee promotes, be transferred to other branch (See below for detailed information) and their family will receive yearly pension. No personnel are allowed to invade the manager's right to hold the event. Following is information strictly forbidden to public eye. Required condition to hold the event. - Data closed - Data closed - When the crying of Nameless Fetus is at its peak. The roulette selects an employee that satisfies one of the conditions below. 1. One who questions the purpose of the company. 2. One who conducted or planned unauthorized experiment on abnormalities. 3. One who has excessive curiosity about abnormalities and conducted or planned the unauthorized observation. 4. One who became incapable of working due to physical or psychological damage." * ""Unauthorized" means "Unauthorized by the company or Angela". - Following actions are taken on the selected employee. 1. Removal of the records that company has about the employee. 2. Sacrificial ceremony of the employee to the abnormality. 3. Informing the employee's family that he or she has been transferred to another branch." Flavour Text *"If you hear the baby crying, it means one of us is going to disappear." *"There is a long scar-looking line on abdomen of Nameless Fetus." *"Covered by unidentified slime, Nameless Fetus is not like other babies which are wrapped up in warm blanket, happily dreaming." *"What seems to differentiate Nameless Fetus from other babies is that it sucks its thumb (like organ) as if it is hungry, showing off its dreary appetite." *"Nameless Fetus doesn't even have organs formed properly." * just have entered the sector, but Nameless Fetus is unresponsive not like other babies." *"Nameless Fetus often makes sound just like other babies babbling. No need to worry yet because the desire is not overloading." *"While working, takes care of Nameless Fetus by making sounds just as if the employee was taking care of any other babies." *"All the sudden, Nameless Fetus turns its head and gazes at who have almost finished the work. No ill-intention in its eyesight whatsoever, but it is surely not that of eyesight which is staring at 'human.'" *"Nameless Fetus time to time sucks its own thumb and cries." *"Around Nameless Fetus, things that looks like umbilical cord are in mes. Even though it is a baby room, no crying, only silence remains." Trivia *Ironically, "Nameless Fetus" is the creature's name, therefore rendering the meaning of the name false. *Even though the encyclopedia describes its appearance as 'fetus-like', Nameless Fetus resembles a newborn baby more. *This is one of the Abnormalities that produces sounds when the camera is near its room. The sounds are loudest when it's in a bad mood. Gallery upsetfetus.png| Nameless Fetus' room effect while in a bad mood upsetfetus2.png|Nameless Fetus' room when it start crying. The player can only activate the roulette when this appear fetusscream.png|Nameless Fetus' scream wheeloffortune.png|The wheel of fortune timefordeath.png|An employee after having been randomly selected by the wheel Namelessattack.png|Nameless Fetus devouring an employee Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Original Category:Humanoid Category:Legacy